


Incisor

by leechbaby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechbaby/pseuds/leechbaby
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Incisor

Woojin isn't really sure how he got talked into this.

  
Minho's just- he's always- he's fucking _fucking_ with Woojin so bad.

 

It's always quickies in the fucking storage closets backstage and blow jobs in the studio and hand jobs in the showers before the other members wake up, but it’s the _one_ time they have the whole dorm to themselves and Minho wants to play power games.

 

  _"Let me fuck you." Minho leaps onto Woojin’s bed._

  
_"W-what?" Woojin replies, the word not really coming out, seeing as he's still fucking sleeping._

  
_"We're alone," Minho hums, still hovering over him like a fucking demon._

 

 

Considering the very little time they have to fuck around, Woojin really wanted to take his time with Minho if given the chance and well this _is_ the chance. He'd really rather not play freak on a leash or whatever the fuck.

 

 

"Seriously? _This_ is what you want to do now? Can't we just be old fashioned and get into an hour long foreplay and extra prep?" Woojin sighs, exhausted.

 

 

"Yeah seriously. C'mon I might never get to do this again. I _always_ let you fuck me," Minho whines, like a fucking _baby_.

 

Woojin closes his eyes and pretends to consider it at first, and then he thinks about it like for real. Minho _does_ always let him fuck him.

 

And don't get him wrong Woojin loves fucking Minho and Minho loves getting fucked, he told Woojin so himself (he was begging for it literally) but he'll throw him a bone and be _nice_ to him.

 

"Fuck it, fine," Woojin says, giving in and Minho fucking giggles, all too excited, like someone who just found their name on a fucking bar menu.

 

"But no weird shit okay?" Woojin deadpans at him because Minho will _definitely_ try something.

 

 "Yeah, yeah okay".  
_

 

 

“See? You’re getting the hang of it.”

  
The words sound muffled in Woojin’s ear. Like Minho is in the other room and not right behind him, watching him.

 

He made quick work of tying Woojin’s hands behind his back with his belt, Woojin didn’t even notice. He’s _impressed_ to say the least and to the very most- _very_ pissed off. He's _so_ gonna kill Minho after this.

 

“This was _so_ not part of the deal,” Woojin huffs out, annoyed with his current position.

 

“And yet here you are. C’mon it’ll be fun…and besides I wanted you to feel what it’s like to be me for once,” Minho replies and Woojin just _knows_ the fucker is grinning.

 

  
Minho reaches forward and strokes his head. He feels Minho’s other hand holding him steady, gently massaging the small of his back with his thumb.

 

  
“Just get on with it.”

 

Taking the older’s cue, Minho knelt behind him, placing one hand on his hip and using the other to guide his cock into Woojin’s hole. Woojin lets out a loud moan and he guesses that was enough encouragement for Minho because he began thrusting with deep long strokes.

 

He found a steady rhythm, pumping and pounding Woojin’s hole so good it felt like he was going to unravel into tiny pieces right here on his bed. Feeling like his skin is breaking with every slide, his moans turn into shallow gasps and he zones out for a few seconds, but the continuous sharp thrusts continues to smack him out of it.  
Minho drags it out, but with faster and sloppier thrusts and it leaves Woojin keening for more.

 

Minho pulls out without warning. And Woojin makes the mistake of _whining_ at the loss.

 

"You know, if you want something, you should ask for it," Minho says walking around to him.  
Woojin can feel his own face burning. He doesn’t meet Minho’s gaze.

 

Minho’s hand is warm on his face and he opens his eyes to Minho patting his cheek.

 

“No. Nuh-Uh. I said I’d let you fuck me but I am _not_ letting you fuck my face.” Woojin thinks Minho is batshit crazy if he thinks he’s gonna allow Minho to have his way while he has his hands tied behind his back. Not today. Not _ever_.

 

“ _Untie me_.” Woojin says and Minho knows he’s serious.

 

“Fine. _God_. …such a fucking flake.” Minho whines and mumbles but Woojin pays him no mind, rubbing his wrists, now freed from the tight leather.

 

He turns back and gets his mouth on Minho’s dick. He missed Minho’s dick. He missed _Minho_. They don’t get to do this as much they’d like and it kinda bums them both out sometimes. He missed Minho but he also really _really_ missed Minho’s dick.

 

Woojin relishes in it, gagging himself repeatedly on the head of his cock and slurping obscenely at the steady stream of precum that leaks out.

 

"Fuck. You _really_ like this, huh?" He strokes Woojin’s hair, and Woojin moans, mostly annoyed but more so because it’s true. "S'okay, you look good like this, Jinnie," He hums to himself.

 

  
Woojin tries to whine, but he can't really get a sound around Minho's cock jammed down his throat, and he can't move his head properly. He pulls off with force.

 

"Minho...seriously I have to sing tomorrow, quit it." Woojin deadpans.

 

When he tries again his grip on Minho's dick goes loose and sloppy, and he gives it one last suck before he pulls off completely. Taking a breather, he closes his eyes and rests his head on Minho’s hip. He feels Minho’s hand cup his face and his fingers stroke him underneath his chin.

 

“Who’s a good kitty?” He hears Minho say. He can’t see him but he _knows_ he’s smirking.

 

His eyes shoot open. “Fuck you,” Woojin spits back.

 

“C’mon say it. I know you wanna,” Minho says, all too fucking sure of himself.

 

“Never. I'm not into this... like _you_ … you sick fuck.”

 

Minho slaps his face. Lightly, not even hard enough to hurt, but Woojin gasps anyway. Minho pats his cheek and Woojin moans, instantly giving himself over to it, letting his mouth drop open so Minho can guide his cock back in.

 

  
Minho grabs his face, leans down and whispers, “I know just how you like it, _hyung_ ”. It’s the “hyung” that really gets him.

 

He is so close to losing it already, Minho’s fucking his mouth hard and fast. Woojin gags when Minho’s dick hits the back of his throat but doesn't pull off, still hell-bent on making Minho regret this somehow.

 

He’s fisting himself roughly while Minho continues to fuck his mouth. He works his dick through each pulse, his own cum spilling too warm over the back of his hand, his mouth slack, letting Minho fuck him open.

  
Minho grabs a hold of his hair and sinks himself deep into Woojin’s throat, holding completely still.

 

 

Without warning, Woojin feels Minho explode down his throat. Minho lets him pull off, still holding him by the hair and says “ _since you like it so much, hyung.”_

 

"Minho," he rasps, cum dripping past his lips and he chokes as it rolls down his chin and he's trying to catch it with his fingers, when Minho's mouth is on him in an instant.

 

Minho’s biting and licking into him and Woojin lets him. He's just _letting_ Minho suck his own cum off his tongue. "Fuck," he spits when he pulls off, cum-thick spit clinging to his lips, "fuck, so good, I get why you like it so much, hyung."

 

Then his mouth is around Woojin's fingers, and he's sucking on them really fucking hard, tongue wriggling between the fingers, seeking out more salty tang.

 

Woojin sits there fucked out and his dick has gone soft and dirty, cum glistening everywhere over his dick, and Minho reaches down stroking it off. Woojin almost grabs up to help, thinking he's gonna wipe it away, when what he ends up doing is smearing it up over Woojin's face.

 

He always forgets how disgustingly, _nasty_ Minho can really be.

 

Woojin’s takes himself into consideration while Minho’s having his little moment. He can feel his hair all fucked up, his face burns (and it's smeared with his jizz) and he has cum dripping down his dick and pooling at the hairs at the base of his cock and down his balls and his throat is _so_ fucking sore- "you're a fucking cunt, you know that?" He spits out at Minho.

 

Minho can't help but laugh. "Yeah. You're right. Only a cunt would fuck you like this." He says all so smug. "You like the way I fuck you though."

 

"Now say meow,” Minho turns to him, dead serious.

 

"I’m gonna bite your dick off,” Woojin replies, not even bothering to look in his direction.

 

“Is that so? Because I _clearly_ remember you gagging for it just a few minutes ago." Now Minho’s just _asking_ for it.

 

“ _Off_.”

 

Minho laughs, guttural and pleased. "Aw, baby, you're so easy."


End file.
